Beauty Is a Lie
by insert.your.lies.here
Summary: Idiots they are. Rich, stupid, mean, and what the rest of the world would call extremely attractive. She won't stand for it. She won't let them pollute a world that could be filled with so much rebelry, so much truth.


Agent Jennifer Jureau of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI approached the rest of the team, consisting of Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner , Emily Prentiss, and herself. Currently they were involved in a rousing conversation involving corn. They all looked her way when they heard the familiar clunk of her incessant high-heels upon the government issue grey linoleum tile floor.

'We have a case' she said, before turning both a towering-heel and heading in the direction from whence she came, looking self-important.

They all arose and followed her, Penelope in the back, holding three different laptops. She had recently adopted these more readily then her one-place monitors, as way of being around the rest of the team more. Though she enjoyed her job because she got to help people, there was always a bit of a chill that went up her spine every time a new case was announced, because she knew that something about it was always going to be bad no matter what it was. Being, though, the optimist that she was, she wouldn't let these thought invade her for long, and focused only on the prospect of possible good.

They entered the briefing room and sat down, Spencer purposefully taking a seat close to a sunny window, something of which he always did. Secretly, this was because he wanted something light to mask over the dark he was about to see. But he would never tell any of them that, he couldn't, because that would put a chink in his logical armor in their eyes.

They looked expectantly toward Jennifer, whom they affectionately called JJ. She began.

'Two women and one man have been found so far, scattered around two different states, Arizona and California. All were, erm, found, buried in the desert in both states. She said nothing for a minute and switched from one foot to the other and looked uncomfortable. The images she clicked upon the showed them why.

They gasped. The first was of a female, or at least, what once had been a female. The body had been disfigured so much that it was hardly recognizable .All the strategic parts of the body still had shreds of cloth on them that they surmised were once clothing, everything else was visible. As for the face, the only things that didn't have knife marks all over them were the eyes, which were frozen into a look of utter stupid terror. The lips had been cut open diagonally then sowed crudely back together with large, course thread. Into the torso had been carved the word 'liar'. They were such deep, angry cuts that a bit of stomach poked through the 'a' in liar. As for the legs and arms, they were covered with the same amateur stitches as the mouth, only larger. Much larger. Sand invaded anywhere that wasn't stitched.

JJ clicked through the other two images, becoming increasingly greener as she did so. They were almost identical to the first, though on the other female's torso was 'idiot' and the male 'disgusting'. Finally the screen went black.

They all breathed a ragged sigh of relief that the images were gone. Penelope was turned facing the back wall, for she had turned around as soon as she had seen the first inch of the very first image. She was humming quietly to herself.

Hotchner, who had been nicknamed "Hotch", being the obnoxious alpha male he always was, of course spoke first. His voice broke when he first tried to say something and he cleared it angrily before continuing.

'What do we see here?' he asked, his infernal dark look across his face.

'Sadist' said Derek Morgan, being the second alpha male of the group, wanted to make sure he was the first to say something after Hotch. The rest nodded, with a look that could only be described as 'Duhh' on their faces. Even Penelope looked a bit that way as she turned around.

Stunned as they were, their brains, famed as they were by those who are easily deceived, seemed to have shut down. So they turned towards the one person who they knew could still be thinking. 10 pairs of wide eyes settled themselves on Dr. Spencer Reid. He noticed and immediately let his mind begin.

'Like Morgan said, definitely a sadist. The amount and type of torture displays extreme anger, as well as how deep the marks are. These marks definitely aren't hesitation marks, in fact, exactly the opposite. The UnSub knows exactly what they're doing, and how they want to do it. As for the stitching, that could just be a specific quirk of this Unsub, in any case, I've never seen it before. The stitching on the mouths suggests the UnSub wishes to quiet them, to make it so they can't object, because they definitely look to be done while the victims were still alive. Interestingly enough, I'm almost certain the UnSub's female, because males wouldn't take the time to mark up the body that, erm, artfully.'

He finished and looked back at them and they looked slightly less dazed now, as though being spoken to by a genius somehow brought their own intelligence up a bit. Again, Hotch made sure he was first to speak.

'Where was the first body found?' he asked at JJ's general direction.

'Arizona, which means she could be based there, right?' The rest nodded.

Hotch stood. 'Well then that's where we're going first, everyone have a bag, because whe'll probably be gone for a while with two states to go through and investigate' 'Garcia, you come too, just in case there's a technical aspect' he said. She nodded.

They broke and a few hours later where all boarding the stark white government jet, each heading towards favorite seats, next to each other, alone, by a window. And of course a certain genius made a B-line for the coffee machine. He sat across from JJ, who was sitting by Garcia. The technical guru was typing furiously away on a laptop, but suddenly looked up and asked a question that wasn't really aimed at any one of the in particular.

'Why is she so angry?' she asked, and the question wormed its way into each one of their brains, settling there, infesting there, making them all wonder.


End file.
